


Coming Out Of The Closet

by LauramourFromOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: DADT Repeal, Multi, SGC Declasification, Victory Lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of the repeal of both Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell and the declassification of the Stargate Program a calendar was devised and commissioned to showcase the best and brightest of the SGC.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Of The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> The timing is a bit wacky, The repeal of DADT and the declassification of the Stargate program both happen at about the same time (about five years or so early for DADT) and it’s kind of a victory lap so Valla and Mitchell are there as is Jonas, Grodin is still alive as are Jacob and Martouf because they refused not to be. 
> 
> This is Fan Fiction, recognisable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.

In celebration of the repeal of both Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell and the declassification of the Stargate Program a calendar was devised and commissioned to showcase the best and brightest of the SGC.

**_ The Cover: Dress Blues _ **

The photo that adorned the cover was of the senior staff of The SGC and Atlantis in their dress blues in front of the event horizon of an open wormhole.

**_ January: General Hammond, Janet Frasier Sylvester Siler and Walter Harriman _ **

January’s photo is in the control room, the four people that the base cannot run without: General Hammond, Doctor Frasier Sargent Siler and Walter Harriman.

**_ February: Jack O’Neill and Daniel Jackson _ **

The following month is Colonel Jack O’Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson, both in BDUs, it is an intimate moment between the two, just barely, they are in Daniel’s lab and Daniel is sat behind his workbench, several books open in front of him. Jack stands behind him and his arms are wrapped around Daniel’s middle, who is leaning into the embrace.

**_ March: John Shepherd and Rodney McKay _ **

March was taken on Atlantis in Rodney’s lab, Rodney and John are working a mathematical equation on a transparent board. John’s gaze has flicked in Rodney’s direction and there is the ghost of an affectionate look on his face.

**_ April: Janet Frasier and Samantha Carter _ **

April is in the infirmary. Major Samantha Carter, in BDUs, is standing behind Doctor Janet Frasier, who is in her usual lab coat, her arms are wrapped around the smaller woman and her head is tucked into the other woman’s shoulder.

**_ May: Evan Lorne and Radek Zalenka _ **

May takes place in a Puddlejumper and is Major Evan Lorne, sitting at the controls, and Redek Zalenka, behind him with a hand on Evan’s shoulder. Their faces are soft and they are gazing at one another.

**_ June: SG1 _ **

The next month is SG1 in the gate room, the gate is off this time and they are all in their usual BDUs. They are lined up in front of the Stargate arms slung around each other’s shoulders.

**_ July: Atlantis Alpha Team _ **

The month after that is much the same picture. It is in the Atlantis gate room and it is the Atlantis Alpha Team, John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon.

**_ August: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir and Peter Grodin _ **

August is in the control room of Atlantis, the focus is soft and only Doctors Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir and Peter Grodin are in focus.

**_ September: Jacob and Samantha Carter _ **

September is an almost classic father/daughter shot of Jacob and Sam. Classic, but for the fact that they are both dressed in BDU’s and have P-90s clipped to their TAC vests and are carrying Zat guns. It had been intended as a serious shot but none of the serious shots were quite right. The one they had used instead had been taken without their knowledge Jacob’s arm was around Sam’s shoulders and their heads were very close together and they were both laughing.

**_ October: The Atlantis Colony _ **

The next picture is in the Atlantis gate room, the entire colony, including many of the Athosians are, seemingly, haphazardly arranged in front of the Stargate in base uniforms, for the most part.

**_ November: Samantha Carter and Janet Frasier (Reprise) _ **

November is a recreation of the iconic V day picture in Times Square, Sam and Janet are both in their dress blues under the Stargate.

**_ December: Dress Blues and Mistletoe _ **

The final picture is the same as the cover photo, except the gate room is festively decorated and the gate is idle and everyone seems to be having a good time. There are chaste kisses scattered around the room and there is a Christmas tree set up under the Stargate and Siler is to one side with a cluster of people with an impossibly large monkey wrench.

* * *

 After the success of the calendar, they made one every year and they became quite popular. One year it had been almost entirely devoted to SG1, another had been devoted to the Atlantis Ferris wheel that John Shepherd had somehow, and nobody was quite sure how, convinced Rodney McKay to build in a disused part of the city. Another year was almost exclusively devoted to the aliens who were officially, and unofficially, a part of The SGC: Teal’c Jonas Quinn, Teyla, Ronon, Halling, Martouf, Valla Mal Doran, and Jacob Carter.


End file.
